


Detention and High School Musical

by natashawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith has the voice of an angel, Klance Headcanon, Klance origin story, Lance gets a lot of detentions, Lance nearly gives Keith a heart attack, Oneshot, basically just another tumblr-inspired fluffy oneshot, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawrites/pseuds/natashawrites
Summary: Lance has always wanted to sing a High School Musical duet with someone he doesn't know well, just like how Troy and Gabriella meet at the New Year's Eve karaoke party, so it seems like fate when he hears a mysterious voice singing in the showers of the communal bathrooms. It's either Freddie Mercury's ghost or an unknown talent at the Garrison, and Lance is determined to find out.





	Detention and High School Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own prompt, prompt credit goes to happylilprompts on tumblr, but I do own all writing. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Lance hated most about the Garrison, it was detention. 

Lance often found himself in detention. He couldn’t really help it; teachers just seemed to dislike it when he flirted with them. Purely academic, of course, he’d be damned if he couldn’t squeak a few extra credit points out of Iverson. But alas, he often found himself in this blank-walled lecture hall, bored and finger-tapping, because of his stunning good looks and experimental pick-up lines. 

This detention, though, was different. It seemed Iverson had finally tired of Lance sitting idle in his room every day after classes were over, so he had assigned Lance an actual task to do instead of just aimlessly staring at the 10,698 dots in the ceiling. (Yes, Lance had counted. He had a lot of time on his hands, okay?) That was how he had found himself in the second-floor dorm bathroom, scrubbing at the sinks with a tired and dirty sponge. 

He was working at a particularly stubborn and suspicious-looking splotch on the faucet when he heard it. A low humming, coming from the only shower stall in use. Steam billowed above it, and the sound echoed in the bathroom that seemed empty apart from Lance and the source of the humming. It swelled in volume, growing in confidence until it was low, sung lyrics - ones that Lance immediately recognized as Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. He stopped scrubbing to listen, momentarily captivated. Who could embody Freddie Mercury so well, and why had Lance never heard him sing before? 

He made it a point to know as many people as possible in the Garrison, and while it was true that the second floor of the dorms wasn’t his floor, it was Pidge’s. And Pidge was the master intel-gatherer, and even they had not yet reported an angelic Freddie-Mercury impersonator. The song was more confident as it reached the “Mamaaaa!!!” crescendo when Lance dropped his sponge. It was a quiet noise, barely a squelch on the tiled floor, but it was enough to make the mysterious singer stop abruptly. 

Lance cursed himself. The singer wouldn’t start up again if they knew they had an audience! He went back to quietly scrubbing, trying to keep it quiet, but the angelic voice did not return for the rest of that detention. 

 

Lance spent the next few days thinking about the shower-singer. For some reason, he just couldn’t get that voice out of his head. For all of his and Hunk’s karaoke parties, he had never heard this person there, and they prided themselves on being all-inclusive. The idea of not knowing who this person was nudged at the back of his mind incessantly - he couldn’t get it out of his head. He had been humming Bohemian Rhapsody under his breath ever since. So Lance did the only thing he could think of - he resolved to get detention again, and this time, he would uncover the identity of the lone shower-singer. Who showered at four in the afternoon, anyway? It significantly narrowed the suspects.

Suspecting Iverson would send him straight back to bathroom duty for his next detention anyway, Lance “accidentally” threw a blackboard eraser at his head when he was writing down some equations on the board. Iverson, face comically red and covered in white chalk dust, had predictably assigned Lance another week’s worth of detentions. But this time, Lance hadn’t minded. 

Keith Kogane, pilot-extraordinaire, had just rolled his eyes at Lance’s antics, the jerk. It seemed like everything and everyone was beneath him. It bothered Lance, really, that Keith had never acknowledged him - they were basically rivals, after all! But it didn’t matter. Not when Lance had the shower-singer to discover and invite to the next karaoke party. Keith could suck it. He wasn’t nearly as mysterious as the siren-call Lance was attempting to uncover.

That afternoon, Lance crept into the same bathroom he had been in days prior, sponge and bucket in hand. Sure enough, steam was billowing above the showers again - the last stall on the left. It was the same one as the other day, so Lance figured this person must like consistency. And as he tiptoed forward, he could hear the same low humming, barely audible over the water spray. As the voice swelled once more into song (this time a song Lance didn’t recognize, in some other language), he thought it sounded vaguely familiar beneath the distortion created by the empty bathroom’s echo. The fact that he couldn’t quite place it made it just the more frustrating, and Lance didn’t think as he ripped aside the shower curtain. 

“AHHH” was the only sound Lance heard as his vision took was consumed by violet eyes and jet-black hair before he leaped away, cringing and covering his own eyes. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I’m so sorry,” he babbled. What kind of idiot was he?! The pull of the voice had just been too strong. He had completely lost his mind, and that was - that was  _ Keith Kogane _ he had just exposed in the middle of a shower! 

“What the  _ fuck, _ ” Keith exclaimed, presumedly reaching for the towel hanging next to the shower. Lance still had his back to him, too embarrassed to turn back again. He could feel his whole face turning bright red. 

“I’m….sorry,” he said cautiously, still feeling the word vomit coming up. “I was seriously not thinking. Like, the opposite of thinking. I just - you - your voice, I got so caught up-”

“Wait a sec,” Keith interrupted him. “You nearly gave me a heart attack because - because you heard me  _ singing _ ?”

“Yes!” Lance cried, relieved, turning around and half-dropping his hands. He bit back a smile at the sight of Keith wrapped in a fuzzy white towel - he looked like a drowned cat with his mullet wet. It took some of his mystique away. “Listen. I’m sorry about the circumstance-”

“The circumstance you created, you mean?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance waved his comment aside. “Whatever. But anyway, I want you to come to one of the karaoke parties my friend Hunk and I have on the third floor. There’s gonna be one in a couple weeks, and I need someone to sing Breaking Free from High School Musical with me. With a voice like that, you’re the perfect candidate!” Lance couldn’t help the grin splitting across his face. Keith definitely wouldn’t be able to pretend he never noticed Lance now. 

Keith just stared at him. “High School...Musical?”

Lance nodded enthusiastically, trying very hard to keep looking at Keith’s face. He definitely had not peeked at the boy’s abs and had definitely not decided that they were worthy of being seen more often - definitely not. 

Keith continued, oblivious of Lance’s eyes’ struggle. “I’ve never seen High School Musical.”

Lance’s brain stopped, making the little whirring sound that computers make when they’re frozen. “You - you’ve never seen High School Musical?” He exclaimed. “Oh, this is an outrage. Now I  _ have _ to educate you!” 

“And what if I don’t want to sing a public duet?” Keith said, stopping Lance before he could go any farther. His tone was neutral, but there was a tiny glimmer in those entrancing - no, bad Lance, not entrancing - eyes. 

“Well then,” Lance said, allowing a slow smile to spread over his face. “If you don’t want to sing a duet, then I suppose I’ll have to tell the whole Garrison Keith Kogane, cooler-than-you best-pilot-of-his-generation, wears ducky slippers to the showers. Ball is in your court.”

Keith glanced down at the admittedly very cute (but very unfashionable, Lance would have to also educate him on this) slippers sitting next to the shower and gave a little smile that tilted up the corners of his mouth and made Lance’s heart skip a beat. “What time?”

“Wha - What?” Lance stuttered, still staring at Keith’s mouth before snapping his eyes up. 

Keith repeated himself, more slowly this time, as if he were speaking to a child. The same little smile still graced his face. It made his eyes seem more violet than normal, if that was even possible. “What time do you want to watch the movies?”

“How about we watch the first one tomorrow, after I finish this detention Iverson gave me?”

Lance noticed that when Keith smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled a little bit. “Sounds good. I assume your dorm, seeing as how I don’t own any of the High School Musicals,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Lance replied. “Anyway, uh, sorry about the whole ripping-the-shower-curtain thing. I’m just gonna...leave now.” He backed away, giving Keith a playful salute. Keith mimicked it, still looking slightly bemused, as Lance fully turned around, scooped up his sponge and bucket, and left for another floor before the awkward conversation could continue any longer. He stopped once he was up the stairs, bracing himself against the wall to recover his senses. What had just happened? Hunk was never going to believe this was how his first encounter with Keith Kogane went down. 

Now that he was out of Keith’s presence, Lance started second-guessing every part of the conversation. Had Keith actually been reluctant? What if he thought Lance was weird, or overbearing? What if he didn’t actually show up to watch the High School Musical movies and to the karaoke party? 

Lance shook his head, trying to banish the overthinking. Enough. It was what it was, and he couldn’t quite help the giddiness bubbling up in his chest. He was finally going to fulfill his childhood dream of a Troy-and-Gabriella moment. Surely he hadn’t imagined that little spark between them. That was all he could think about as he skipped down the hallway to the next bathroom (for, after all, he was still technically serving detention), and Lance couldn’t help but look forward to having bragging rights over Hunk for the rest of time that he got Keith to agree to sing with him. 


End file.
